Journal intime
by Sayuri-Ooo-baka
Summary: Mystère, découverte, révélations... tout est dans le titre !
1. Chapter 1 : Sawada Tsunayoshi

**Disclamer** : Reborn appartient à Akira Amano.

**Raited** : T (pour être sûr)

**A/N: **Bon, quand j'ai une idée derrière la tête sur laquelle j'ai bien réfléchie, j'ai super envie de la poster ! J'espère que vous apprécierez ma nouvelle fic ^^

**

* * *

**

**chapitre 1 : Sawada Tsunayoshi**

Jeudi 28 octobre ,

Que dire... une journée comme une autre en soit. Gokudera et Yamamoto se sont incrustés chez moi comme d'habitude, soit disant pour faire nos devoirs ensemble. Mais bon, au final Gokudera a fini par crier sur Yamamoto et celui-ci a pris ça à la rigolage comme toujours... sans commentaire.

Enfin, je les aime bien tous les deux, mais des fois ils peuvent être vraiment casse-pied. Entre Gokudera-kun qui crie des ''Judaime'' à tout va et Yamamoto qui croit que tout est un jeu... je peux vous dire que j'en ai vu de toutes les couleurs.

Mais avant tout, ceux sont mes meilleurs amis avec qui j'ai vécu pleins de choses peut être par moment dangereuses mais j'ai aussi vécu des moments agréables.

Et puis il y a cette histoire de dixième boss Vongola qui se pourrait être moi, qui m'embête. Reborn peut me martyriser autant qu'il veut, je ne deviendrais pas le dixième Boss. En plus Reborn est insupportable ces derniers temps... non, en fait, il est tous le temps insupportable ! Il m'entraîne à la montagne, et c'est l'horreur. J'ai des bleues partout et j'en ai marre de me retrouver en mode ''hyper''. Ça épuise mon énergie.

Ah et puis il y a Mukuro qui me suit partout. Il devient flippant d'ailleurs. Je sais pas vraiment ce qu'il me veut mais il est encore plus bizarre que d'habitude et il me susurre des trucs assez embarrassants. Pff! Je sais pas trop comment prendre ça mais apparemment il en a après moi pour des trucs que je n'oserais même pas citer...

Oh, et quand il y a un taré qui en a après moi, un autre me fait flipper. Je parle d'Hibari-san en fait, il me fait vraiment peur... il fait tous le temps peur mais là c'est terrifiant. La dernière fois, je l'ai vu parler tout seul sur le toit du collège et il parlait à une souris. Il souriait et il rougissait. Terrifiant hein ? Je ne savais pas que Hibari aimait les animaux. Mais le voir comme ça, m'a presque choqué. Enfin, d'un autre côté ça lui donnait un air adorable... Ouhla, j'espère qu'il ne tombera pas sur ce journal sinon je vais y passer !

Bon, après Oni-san cherche toujours des membres pour son club de boxe et avec étonnement il m'a un peu lâcher la grappe. Mais quand un me laisse tranquille d'autres viennent tout gâcher. La varia a débarqué hier. Xanxus est toujours pareil ! Squalo n'en parlons pas, il n'a pas arrêter de gueuler à t'en péter les tympans ! En plus il a eu une dispute assez embarrassante avec Xanxus... hem, sans commentaire. Belphegor a pris Gokudera pour une cible et n'a pas arrêter de lui lancer ses couteaux, et puis bah ça a bien dégénéré... Une journée banale comme je l'ai dit...

Arg ! Je vous laisse ! Reborn veut qu'on s'entraîne et il tient un truc pas nette qui ressemble à un fouet et s'il s'en serrrrrrrrr...


	2. Chapter 2 : Gokudera Hayato

**Disclamer** : Reborn appartient à Akira Amano.

**Raited** : T (pour être sûr)

**Pairing **: 6927, allusion de 8059

**A/N** : Les pages des journaux intimes des persos que j'écrirais à chaque fois, seront assez cours. J'écris aussi un peu en free style, alors ne vous attendez pas à quelque chose de structuré ou travaillé. ça sera tout simplet et complètement inventif.

* * *

**chapitre 2 : Gokudera Hayato**

Samedi 6 novembre ,

Une journée de merde ! Yamamoto m'a forcé a joué au baseball avec lui ! Il sait très bien que je n'aime pas ce sport destiné aux crétins dans son genre ! Tch! Je sais pas ce qu'il a cherché à faire mais il a tenu à me montrer comment jouer, et bizarrement j'ai eu du mal à lui refuser parce que... c'est compliqué. Mais d'un côté j'ai quand même aimé quand il a posé ses mains sur les miennes pour me montrer comment tenir une batte de baseball... bref oublions ce passage.

Après ça j'ai eu une sacré poisse !

J'ai marché sur une crotte de chien, des chats noirs m'ont suivi pendant que je marchais en direction de la maison du Judaime.

Pire que ça ! Judaime m'a évité lorsque je suis venu le voir ! Il devait partir je ne sais où... je n'arrive pas à y croire... Il ne comprend pas que je dois le protégé tous le temps mais je suis son bras droit et...son ami.

Ensuite j'ai du me coltiner ce crétin de bovin, Reborn me l'a demandé et apparemment c'était pour aider le Judaime alors j'ai accepté. Ça a été une véritable erreur évidemment vu que ce gamin ne sait pas se tenir en place et j'ai du me retenir de le faire exploser à coup de bâtons de dynamite !

Après avoir supporter le morveux pendant une heure, j'ai essayé de repasser voir le Judaime et sur le chemin j'ai vu Mukuro qui l'embarquait je ne sais pas où et je les ai donc suivi. Personne et encore moins Mukuro n'a le droit de s'approcher du Judaime !

Et là, j'ai vu. Mukuro embrassait mon pauvre Judaime et je lui ai hurlé de le lâcher et, Judaime est devenu tout rouge et c'est devenu embarrassant lorsqu'il m'a dit que Mukuro ne l'avait pas forcé.

C'est vraiment à partir de là que ma journée à tourné de pire en pire.

Je suis passé voir Yamamoto pour aller lui raconter ce qu'il se passait avec Mukuro et Judaime et cet idiot a rigolé bêtement puis m'a proposé de manger des sushis avec lui ! Je lui ai crié dessus et je suis parti. Marre de cet idiot de base-baller.

Mukuro va mourir, ça c'est sûr...

Bon, je vais me coucher à présent.

* * *

next : hibari ! ^^


	3. Chapter 3 : Hibari Kyoya

**Disclamer** : Reborn appartient à Akira Amano.

**Raited** : T (pour être sûr)

**A/N : En espérant que vous appréciez cette fic, je vais donc continuer. Si c'est vraiment trop nul, dites le avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! :P**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Hibari Kyoya**

Quel est l'intérêt de raconter sa vie dans un journal ? C'est juste une occupation d'herbivores !

* * *

Ahaha ! j'ai rien pu faire pour lui, désolé, sinon j'allais me faire mordre à mort ! Parce que Hibari Kyoya, chef du comité de discipline ne peut en aucun cas écrire un journal intime, right ? Beaucoup trop fier comme gars. Dans ce cas là, ce poste est RIDICULE ! mais je m'amuse à faire ça. XD

next : Yamamoto ! :)


	4. Chapter 4 : Yamamoto Takeshi

**Disclamer** : Reborn appartient à Akira Amano.

**Raited** : T (pour être sûr)

**Pairing **: 8059 non explicite, évocation de 6927.

**A/N** : Bon bah je vois que ça va en fait, on me laisse des reviews. Il y a des personnes qui aiment mes délires alors, cool. xD Comme je disais c'est assez simple. J'espère que vous aimerez toujours en lisant la suite ! allez bonne lecture ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Yamamoto Takeshi**

Lundi 8 novembre ,

Gokudera n'a pas été très tendre avec moi ces derniers temps, enfin remarque, il n'est jamais très agréable avec moi, mais depuis Samedi il me fait la tête. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, ahah.

Ça me déprime un peu, parce qu'il ne m'adresse plus trop la parole et j'aime quand il me parle, même si c'est pour me crier dessus ou me traiter ''d'imbécile de base-baller''. Je ne suis jamais vraiment vexé. Une question d'habitude, d'ailleurs cet habitude me manquerais pour rien au monde. Ça serait bien si Gokudera devenait un peu plus, disons, gentil avec moi. Mais bon, j'y peux rien.

Apparemment, Tsuna cache un petit secret car il était un peu bizarre aujourd'hui en cours. D'après Gokudera, il y aurait un truc entre Lui et Mukuro. Bah, ce serait amusant ! Vu que en plus, la sœur de Senpai n'a pas l'air d'être amoureuse de lui, il vaut mieux qu'il aille voir ailleurs. Gokudera est vraiment contre ce rapprochement et pense juste que Mukuro est un pervers.

Il est devenu encore plus protecteur auprès de Tsuna et je sens que Tsuna est un peu exaspéré mais il a l'habitude aussi, je pense.

Les cours étaient très ennuyants aujourd'hui. Bon, a part ça on a eu sport et j'ai bien aimé, ahah. On a fait du handball et euh... j'ai pas trop fait attention et j'ai accidentellement assommé Tsuna. Ensuite Gokudera m'a engueulé et m'a menacé de me tuer et puis j'ai pas arrêter de m'excuser au près de Tsuna et même s'il répondait qu'il allait bien, il avait une bosse énorme au milieu du front qui je crois, rougissait au fur et à mesure. Pauvre Tsuna.

Mon entrainement de baseball s'est bien passé et j'ai pu me défouler comme un fou. J'aime tellement ce sport ! L'esprit d'équipe est important et ça colle plutôt bien avec les autres membres de l'équipe. A ce propos, la dernière fois Gokudera m'a crié dessus parce que j'étais beaucoup trop ''amical'' avec eux. Je n'ai pas bien compris pourquoi, il s'est énervé. Il était jaloux ? Ahah, non je ne crois pas. Ah, si vous voulez tout savoir, ça lui arrive d'assister à mes entrainement de temps à autre, mais il faut que j'insiste vraiment pour qu'il daigne venir, il vient après m'avoir traiter de tous les noms mais je ne fais plus attention à ce détail. Après, il me regarde jouer et il reste rouge pendant un bon moment. Il doit être en colère, je pense. Oh, et la dernière fois j'ai essayé de lui apprendre quelques trucs au baseball, c'était Samedi. Je ne sais pas s'il à aimer mais il a été plus agréable que d'habitude et c'était amusant et il était plutôt maladroit. C'était vraiment... mignon.

Ah et j'oubliais de parler d'un truc qui m'a un peu surpris, je rentrais de mon entrainement de baseball, et j'ai aperçu Hibari qui caressait un chaton. Ce qui m'a surpris, c'est qu'il rougissait et qu'il paraissait plus doux comme gars. Eh ben comme quoi Hibari n'est pas tellement de glace ! C'est bon à savoir en tout cas ahah !

Voilà, un peu en quoi se résume cette journée. Je dois aller aider mon père à préparer des sushis pour ce soir, il y a pas mal de client le lundi, sur ce je vous laisse !

* * *

next ! : Mukuro (en mode pervers u.u)


End file.
